Transformação
by bruno.longbottom
Summary: Quando varias mortes ocorrem, e o medo assombra Hogwarts, um mistério deve ser solucionado, e uma Weasley parece saber de tudo, o que se faz?


**Transformação**

-Não, pare, por favor! Não, socorro! Alguém me salva!Socorro!!!

(Silêncio)

Na noite seguinte a mesma cena se fez no lago mais próximo à Hogwarts. De manhã foi encontrado mais um corpo, ou melhor, um esqueleto, e a única parte de músculo encontrada foi uma língua.

"O que estaria acontecendo?" Era o que todos se perguntavam, porque tantas tragédias haveriam de ocorrer em dois dias?

Primeiro, o desaparecimento de Ron Weasley, depois, a morte de Hermione Granger, e no outro dia, ou melhor, outra noite, a morte de Neville Longbottom.

Só havia uma pessoa que não estava com cara de curiosa: Ginny Weasley, por saber de tudo o que acontecia. Era um mistério que só ela podia resolver, e aquilo não podia se espalhar, ninguém podia saber.

-Oi, Ginny! Tudo bom? - Disse Luna dando um grande susto na ruiva.

-Ahh!Tudo sim, e você?

-Tudo, desculpa o susto, mas é que eu achei estranho o modo que você está agindo diante da situação, não está com a mesma cara de dúvida como todo mundo, você sabe de alguma coisa?

-É, é, é... Se eu sei de algo? - Gaguejou Ginny – É claro que não, por que eu saberia?

-Nada, foi só impressão. -Disse Luna dando um sorriso fingido, e depois fazendo cara de desapontada

-Você sabe de algo?

-Eu não, por quê?

-Nada, é que você fez uma cara estranha, parecia até que sabia de algo, mas deve ter sido só impressão!

-É, foi só impressão. Só impressão mesmo.

-Está nervosa?

-Eu?! Eu não!

E a conversa continuou em outros assuntos.

Na manhã seguinte, foi encontrado outro corpo perto do lago,

agora de Draco Malfoy. Como sempre, restaram apenas os ossos e a língua.

As aulas seriam suspensas se tudo continuasse assim. Já havia Aurores cercando toda Hogwarts, mas eles não eram os únicos, estavam acompanhados do medo, que também pairava no ar. Ninguém queria sair de Hogwarts, as portas estavam trancadas, as janelas, fechadas. Pelo corredor, as meninas choravam e eram consoladas pelos garotos que tinham seus suéteres encharcados de lágrimas.

Hogwarts perdeu a felicidade e alegria de sempre, seus alunos estavam apavorados. Apenas Ginny e Luna tinham expressões diferentes, e foi exatamente por isso que o diretor Dumbledore as chamou em sua sala:

-Bom dia, senhoritas!

-Bom dia, diretor Dumbledore! - Respondeu Luna

-Por que o senhor nos chamou aqui? - Perguntou Ginny

-Tenho observado as senhoritas, e estão agindo de um modo diferente dos demais alunos. Queria apenas perguntar se vocês sabiam de alguma coisa?

-Nós?

-Nós não sabemos de nada senhor! - Afirmou a garota, gaguejando.

-Juram?

-Professor Dumbledore, na realidade, eu sei de uma coisa. -Disse Luna, que depois levou uma cotovelada de Ginny.

-O quê? - Perguntou Dumbledore.

Naquele momento, a única coisa que Gina podia fazer era intervir, mas não o fez, para não chamar a atenção.

-Eu sei que tipo de criatura fez os assassinatos.- Respondeu Luna- Foi um lobisomem. Eu sei, pois estava junto de Neville quando ele foi atacado, mas consegui fugir. Eu só não consegui identificar quem era o lobisomem.

Ginny fez uma cara de tranqüilizada.

-É um bom começo para começarmos a desvendar o caso, mas temos de descobrir quem é o lobisomem. Você sabe de alguma coisa Weasley?

- Eu não sei de nada, professor! - Respondeu a aluna.

- Então está bem, estão dispensadas!- Disse Dumbledore.

Naquela semana houve mais cinco assassinatos. As vítimas foram respectivamente: o Professor Severus Snape, a Professora Minerva McGonagall, a senhorita Amélia Bones, o aluno Gregory Goyle, e a aluna Natalie McDonald.

As aulas haviam sido suspensas de vez, todos ficaram mais apavorados após a morte dos professores, todos pensavam: "que se nem os professores eles seriam alvos fáceis", mas estavam protegidos em Hogwarts.

Na manhã seguinte, a escola virou uma baderna, pois Ronald Weasley havia voltado todo machucado e com a roupa toda rasgada. Todos pensavam que ele sabia de tudo, e ele sabia:

-Prof. Dumbledore, eu presenciei todos os assassinatos, e foi extremamente nojento!!!

-Mas como saiu vivo?- Perguntou Dumbledore.

-Professor, eu vi coisas, eu sei de coisas, fiz coisas.

-Conte-me tudo Weasley, tudo.

...

Na semana seguinte, tudo estava mais calmo, os assassinatos haviam parado, as aulas haviam voltado com novos professores, e Dumbledore estava decidido a resolver tudo, de uma vez por todas. Por isso foi falar com Hagrid:

-Por que você não me falou?

-Era impossível, não dava pra evitar.

-Eu também podia ajudar.

-Ninguém podia, só eu mesmo, só eu.

-Isso não é verdade, era muito perigoso, até para você.

-Me desculpe Dumbledore.

Um dia depois, todos estavam reunidos no Grande Salão, pois haviam sido chamados para presenciar a revelação do nome do culpado dos assassinatos:

-Alunos e alunas de Hogwarts, hoje eu irei revelar o nome da pessoa que nos tirou grandes amigos, mas, antes de nada, quero esclarecer que ele não teve culpa, infelizmente, ele é um lobisomem e estava transformado na hora em que fez o que fez, então peço a todos que o perdoem. Ele resistiu muito tempo sozinho, sem fazer mal a ninguém, mas ele, como todos, não é invencível. Esta pessoa é: o Hagrid!!!- Revelou Dumbledore.

-Ohhhh!- Disseram todos os alunos surpresos.

-Agora ele irá esclarecer tudo, diretamente, para vocês. Hagrid pode vir.

-Primeiramente, eu queria pedir desculpas a todos, não foi minha intenção, eu estava fora de mim mesmo, eu não era eu. Mas por um tempo eu tive a ajuda da família Weasley, que me ajudou muito, mas uma hora eu perdi o controle, e até agredi o senhor Ronald Weasley e o fiz meu prisioneiro, mas não queria fazer isso. Eu matei por instinto, vocês não sabem o que é ser um lobisomem, mas isso não é desculpa. Eu sempre deixava as línguas das vitimas, para termos recordações delas, foi o mais difícil de fazer, eu lutei contra mim mesmo, pois ¾ de mim queria comer tudo, mas eu sabia que eles mereciam ser lembrados, e foi o máximo que pude fazer. Quero agradecer a todos por me entenderem, ou pelo menos tentar. E por final, me desculpem!- Disse Hagrid, e depois se despencou a chorar.

Ele foi ajudado daí em diante pelo professor Lupin. Em suas transformações quase sempre eles tinham grandes brigas, mas ao amanhecer tudo se resolvia. Quase sempre o vencedor das lutas era Hagrid!


End file.
